Clean Slate
by QueenTyZula
Summary: Revised slightly; TyZula, When she witnesses the abuse Azula is receiving in prison, Ty Lee breaks her out to help her start or possibly start a new life. Only one problem, as a result of her mental collapse, the princess's memory is completely wiped out.
1. Princess Azula?

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar

Please, pretty please read and review...thought about turning it into a full story...

Ty Lee skipped happily down the dark corridors of the Boiling Rock Mental Rehabilitation Center towards where the most dangerous prisoner was being kept nicely tucked away out of sight and mind. Yet, despite two years the acrobat had not forgotten the prisoner.

"Ty Lee!" The warden's voice boomed from behind nearly making her collapse in place. She turned to face Mai's scary-looking uncle and placed her hands on her hips.

"What?!" She screamed back.

The warden walked towards her until he was almost touching her nose. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked giving her "the eye".

Ty Lee stood her ground despite the man's reeking breath.

"You know why I'm here. I come here every week to visit the princess for a day".

The warden turned up his nose.

"Hmph! After what that wretched _princess_ did to you and my niece, you still visit her? She doesn't deserve company. Besides, she doesn't remember you anyway. I think it is best we cancel these little weekly visits and let her just rot in there".

Ty Lee's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. How could the warden say those things? Sure, Azula wasn't exactly the nicest chick in the coop, but no one had the right to judge her.

"What?! You can't do that. Who cares what you _think_ she deserves? I'm going to see Azula because no matter what, she's still my friend!"

With that, Ty Lee continued down the hall only to see more Fire Nation prison guards only yards away from the cell holding her friend.

"I'm serious, Ty Lee, the princess can not be trusted. She is highly unstable".

Ty Lee sighed. She knew perfectly well of Azula's condition. She just could not believe it. Shortly after Zuko's coronation, Mai revealed to her of what became of the Agni Khai between the siblings. The acrobat was stunned. She did not expect the outcome Mai described. The princess had completely lost it and was eventually shipped here. Since the girl's imprisonment, the acrobat made it her business to visit the princess every week from Kyoshi Island. The initial meetings weren't great. Azula had not only lost her sanity, but she could not remember her own name, nonetheless, anything else. The princess would sit with her knees to her chest and rock like a child. The guards didn't bother to keep her chained to the walls as they had when she was first admitted. She wasn't considered a threat anymore. Gradually, the princess began to come around. Some days Ty Lee would help her practice her psychiatric assignments. It had almost felt like how they used to be as children. Azula was so different now. Ty Lee enjoyed their time despite the bars between them.

She shook her head and balled her fists, the acrobat was not about to give up on her friend now.

"I don't care. I'm going to see her," she declared.

The guards began to charge towards her, but with several quick jabs all were at her feet, including the warden.

"Ty Lee! Stop! That is an order!" Yelled the warden from his paralyzed position on the ground.

Yet, Ty Lee had cart wheeled away to Azula's open cell where the guards had appeared from. The princess was on all fours surrounded by flames and gasping for air. Ty Lee saw drops of blood splatter from the princess's nose and her hair looked as if it had been drenched. She wore a brown, tattered dress that was painted red.

"Oh no! Azula? What happened?" she asked, jumping over the flames between them.

The girl coughed and shivered. She then raised her hands and her eyes widened with fear.

"Please! Stay back! Don't kill me!" She exclaimed.

Ty Lee extended her arm in an attempt to grab the poor princess, but Azula continued to crawl away from her in fear.

"No! Don't burn me! Please!" She screamed.

Despite the princess's cries, Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her friend and pushed her hair from her face. Blood streamed from her nose and lower lip, mixing with the salty tears the acrobat felt as she kissed the girl's cheek to hush her. This action seemed to calm the princess almost instantly. She then used a napkin she had kept nicely tucked away after dinner with Zuko and Mai to wipe the princess's face gently.

_Zuko, how could let them do this to her?_ Ty Lee wondered.

"I can't believe they did this to you. Has the warden lost his mind? We have to get you out of here," she said as she tried to pull the princess to her feet. Yet, Azula grabbed her arm.

"No, you can't! They'll hurt you too. They hate me here. I don't want them to hate you too".

Ty Lee's eyes stung. She knew she was putting everything on the line, her commitment as a Kyoshi warrior, her friendship with Mai and the Fire Lord's trust were all at stake. Her bond with the princess was just too strong to leave her in this place. _What choice did she have?_ The **only** reason Ty Lee attacked Azula instead of Mai was because Mai's actions were done out of her love for Zuko and Azula had no place to come between them. Ty Lee understood the effects love has on a person.

"No, Azula, you don't deserve this! You're coming with me".

"No!" yelled the fire-bender as she tried to wiggle out of the acrobat's grasp.

Ty Lee hit her twice as she'd done before, Azula collapsed onto her shoulders.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" she asked groggily.

The acrobat wasted no time in answering. With Azula on her shoulders ran clear past the warden and his men towards the gondola where the downward spiral in Azula's life began.

"Ty Lee! You are a traitor to the Fire Nation. The Fire Lord will hear about this!" the warden called after her.

Ty Lee did not allow the words to sway her. She was taking Azula away from this place even if she had to die doing it. It hurt awfully to think of Zuko and Mai's disappointment in her, but even worse with the thought of the Kyoshi Warriors considering her a disgrace.

_They'll have to understand one day._ Ty Lee thought.

"What are you doing!" yelled a group of guards on duty by the gondola as the acrobat gracefully flipped about them delivering paralyzing blows with a single fist while keeping Azula in place with the other. She then flipped onto the tightrope high above the boiling water below.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" screamed the fire-bender, who was looking down while Ty Lee ran swiftly along the rope.

"Shh! Trust me, Azula. You'll be fine".

She kept focusing on her tightrope walking until she made it to the other side. Without missing a beat, Ty Lee rushed onto the small boat she'd ridden from Kyoshi and sailed away from the island. She allowed the winds to take them in whatever unknown direction as she sat by her princess and looked out at the sunset.

By this time, the princess had her strength back and immediately stood to express her disapproval.

"Are you crazy? Now they are going to come after us and they are going to throw you in that filthy rat hole with me--,"

"At least we'd be together," Ty Lee mumbled under her breath.

"Why did you do it? Why are you risking your freedom for me? I barely even know you!"

Instead of answering, Ty Lee lowered her head. It was painful knowing that Azula could not remember anything about herself. According to her mental physician, there was a chance that her princess would never recover from this.

_I couldn't help myself. _Thought Ty Lee.

It was as if something pushed Azula to act on Ty Lee's feelings. She felt overwhelming regret for talking to the girl the way she had. She took a seat next to the acrobat, who turned to face her.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just confused. It's like walking around in a cloud; I don't know who to trust. I don't know who I am. I guess my name is Azula and I'm some kind of princess, but if I remember correctly princesses aren't treated that way. I must've been a really bad princess. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me," she explained.

Ty Lee smiled at her princess.

"You can trust me, Azula, even if you don't know me."

"No, I know you," said the princess feeling an unwavering attraction pulling her closer to the acrobat until their lips locked for what seemed like eternity. "You're the one who loves me".


	2. Bloodline

**Author: ****Yay!! I've finally decided which direction I wanted to go with this! It's been really bugging me to extend this into a story so I'm doing it. Comment if you wish. Feedback's always nice.**

Deep within his palace's walls, young Zuko slowly trudged with heavy eyes towards his bed chambers anticipating a long awaited nap. For two days straight, the young ruler hosted an array of meetings between the four representatives of the four nations. Although it had been two years since the end of the war, there was still much to attend to. Because the Fire Nation started the war, it was the Fire Lord's duty to lead the restoration of political balance. It was a burden on the boy's shoulders, but he unwillingly carried it.

Upon arriving in his room, he was greeted by several female servants offering to bathe him, massage his body with oil, feed him fresh fruits etcetera. He smirked at one woman offering her body for the night. Of course, like everyone else in the palace, she knew that he had his girlfriend, Mai; but when the young maiden ventured to Omashu to visit her parents, still residing there, Lord Zuko sought his pleasures elsewhere. Yet, tonight he was too exhausted for such things even.

Instead, he dismissed the women and prepared for bed alone. Feeling as if he'd been freed from bondage, the fire lord spread his arms wide and belly-flopped onto his massive, circular, crimson bed, burying his face within its soft depths as if he was diving into a stained cloud. Lord Zuko thought briefly on the meetings held today, yet despite straining effort, he could not stop his mother's face from seeping into his memories. A hot tear slowly streamed down his scarred cheekbone before being absorbed by the crimson bedspread.

After a year of relentless searching for the banished woman, Lord Zuko called off his search party and pronounced his beloved mother dead to the world. Despite his longing to continue his search, his uncle as well as Avatar Aang thought it was best for him to turn his energy to his primary task of restoring balance amongst the nations.

"Lord, Zuko, I must speak with you, Sir".

The young ruler's body jolted in surprise at the voice. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. While rubbing both eyes in an attempt to get over the initial shock, Lord Zuko questioned, "Can this not wait until morning?"

The soldier lowered his head replying, "No, Sir, I was told to report directly to you. The matter concerns your sister".

This caught his attention. He hopped from bed and put on his robe.

"Is she dead?" He asked when he was standing in front of the man.

"No, Sir, she escaped".

Lord Zuko felt his heart skip three beats. He clutched his chest in an attempt to calm himself. How could Azula have escaped? After the war, Zuko threw his worthless and powerless father in prison where he later starved to death for what he did to the former fire lady, Ursa, and his crimes against the nations but he'd spared Azula. He did not do this because he wanted; in his opinion his sister was just as responsible for his mother and the war. However, Ty Lee and Mai begged him to spare her pathetic life, so he did, but unbeknownst to the girls he had the former princess brainwashed and when questioned about it, her doctors claimed that her mental condition after the Agni Khai caused her to lose her memory. So how could she possible escape? She couldn't remember how to fire-bend to defend herself.

"The warden claimed it was Lady Ty Lee who assisted her, Sir," the soldier informed him.

_Ty Lee, huh? No wonder she wanted me to "spare" her. No matter, too bad the circus freak doesn't know that this gives Ozai's baby prodigy an immediate death sentence. _

Lord Zuko touched his trademark scar with his fingertips. The memories of his Agni Khai with Ozai flooded his brain. His honor had been stripped from his feet. Even now, his honor was constantly in question. Some referred to him as the weak child of Sozin, but he'd show them this time. He smirked at his plan as it unraveled in his mind.

"Do you know where they're headed?" He asked, removing his hand from his face.

"It seems they were going in the directions of Kyoshi Island, Sir".

The young ruler wanted to howl with laughter. It was just like Ty Lee to lead them somewhere open. He would have no trouble catching his prey.

"Prepare a fleet of flying balloons for the dawn," he ordered, "I'll take the role as captain. I want to personally greet my sister".

The soldier bowed and moved swiftly from his presence. Instead of going straight back to bed, the fire lord stared at his reflection in the mirror, adjacent to his doorway. Thoughts of his mother plagued his mind again, but this time he didn't mind.

_It's ok, Mother. I've avenged you once, but I'm not done. I refuse to stop now. By the time the sun reaches its peak tomorrow, I will be the last of Sozin's and Roku's reign. I will make you proud, Mother._


	3. Shelter for the Princess

"So, Azula, which do you want? Rice or fruit?" asked the acrobat holding each item towards the princess.

Azula smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Either is fine, Ty Lee," she said.

The girl shook her head and placed the bowl of rice in Azula's lap.

"You need to gain your strength back. You are bone thin and I don't know how long we will have to be on the run," she pointed out. "Remember when we ate the best for dinner every night when we were in the Fire Nation? You would never eat all your food so I'd eat it for you," Ty Lee stopped herself, suddenly remembering her friend's condition.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Azula," she said.

The princess looked away from her and out to sea for several moments before answering.

"It's ok. I really like hearing you talk".

Ty Lee giggled in flattery and continued talking until the princess stopped her.

"What's that?" The prodigy asked, pointing to an incoming landmass.

The acrobat leapt onto her feet, happily.

"That's Kyoshi Island where I went after, well, never mind, but don't worry, Suki will be glad to help us," she assured.

Azula nodded. "I believe you".

Ty Lee's heart fluttered. Normally, the princess would have exploded with the thought of being taken straight to the "enemy". She knew that the girl trusted her and she wasn't about to let her down, again. When they made landfall moments later, Ty Lee instructed the princess to remain in the boat while she convinced Suki to take them in.

The town was busy as usual with children and their families greeting her like a local celebrity. Ty Lee smiled at them and, because she just couldn't help it, would walk on her hands a couple times to the children's delight.

"Ty Lee! Where have you been?"

The acrobat turned to face her fellow Kyoshi warrior.

"Hey, Xiaoyu, I just came back from The Boiling Rock".

The girl's smile faded as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you're always visiting the Fire Lord's sister. I don't know why you even care about that crazy girl. She was sooooo weird," said Xiaoyu.

Ty Lee fought hard to keep calm. Xiaoyu had not once met Azula nor talked to her during the times when the princess didn't have to mask her feelings, which were few. No one knew the tremendous pressure she was under as a prodigy, the second-born in her royal line and as a girl. There were two sides to her. Along with Mai, Ty Lee was privileged to witness the other side when they were children. Yet, unlike anyone else, Ty Lee was the only one to get a glimpse of it once again during the times when the princess was under the pressure of her father.

_"My own mother thought I was a monster"._

_Although Azula had quickly dismissed the statement, Ty Lee couldn't help, but think more on it until she finally found the opportunity to question the princess. After the grand finale at Chan's place, Mai and Zuko decided to skip off to "talk" alone. _

_"They are really cute together," said Ty Lee, adding an exaggerated sigh. _

_She and Azula had returned to the campfire site after the lovebirds left. Instead of responding to Ty Lee's comment, the princess stood and walked towards the abandoned beach-house on the hill where Zuko had gotten their family picture and burned it. After moments of watching, the acrobat took off behind her friend after it began to thunder._

"_Hey, wait up! You know I hate storms!" She called._

_Azula paid no mind to her and did not stop until she reached the center of the beach-house. She sat there without a word, legs crossed and looking towards the bare space on the wall where the picture once occupied. When the acrobat finally made it, she collapsed into, surprisingly, her friend's arms. Normally, Azula would have just let her fall and snicker at her. Ty Lee felt somewhat awkward in the princess's arms. It was difficult to explain, but she felt like it was, well, right. Instead of getting up, she took a chance at looking at the princess's face hoping to get a clue as to what she was thinking. Azula could be hard to read sometimes. Yet, this time, her golden eyes were soft and beautiful, but they were so sad._

"_Azula, why didn't you tell me about your mother before now?" The acrobat questioned, unable to resist any longer._

_After another silent stare, the princess looked down to her and grinned, but it wasn't the overconfident Azula grin, instead, it was meaningful, maybe? The acrobat wasn't sure what to think. She looked back to the space. _

"_There was no need to talk of such things. It was just that I trusted that woman as a child until I realized that trust is for fools". _

"_I trust you, Azula"._

"_You shouldn't," she said, coldly._

_Ty Lee shook her head, "Well, I do. Yeah, you can be a little mean at times, but I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me". _

_The princess shook her head as if fighting her thoughts before finally looking back down at the acrobat with what seemed to be compassion in her eyes._

"_You're…different"._

"Leave it alone, Xiaoyu," warned Ty Lee in a voice that surprised both girls.

The warrior's eyes bulged.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that she, you know," she stammered.

"That she what?"

"That she meant that much to you. I thought you were just being nice by visiting her".

Ty Lee sighed. There was no need to get angry at her friend, besides, Azula was probably getting nervous hiding in that small boat alone. She needed to hurry and find her leader.

"Where's Suki?"

Sensing Ty Lee's irritation with her, Xiaoyu quickly pointed towards their training grounds before excusing herself. Ty Lee skipped past the busy people towards the training grounds where Suki was using Sokka as her training dummy.

"Ouch! Suki! Watch how hard you toss that fan!" exclaimed the water-tribe native.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt if you'd just stand still!" screamed the Kyoshi leader.

Ty Lee giggled at them. They were really cute together. Suki was dressed in her uniform while her boyfriend, Sokka, merely wore his underwear with a target symbol painted on his chest.

Just as Suki was about to strike again, Sokka winced and gasped in relief upon spotting Ty Lee.

"Wait, Suki! Ty Lee's back!"

The Kyoshi leader turned to greet her friend. The girls greeted one another with a hug.

"So, how's Princess Nutcase?" Asked Sokka referring to the nickname for Azula he and Toph came up with while making a face and twisting his index around his head.

Ty Lee clenched her teeth slightly, but left the matter alone.

"She's fine, Sokka. That's what I need to talk to Suki about actually".

Suki's smile faded as she sensed the seriousness in the acrobat's voice.

"Is everything ok? She didn't hurt you did she?"

Ty Lee shook her head, still unsure of how to tell her leader that she'd broken out the Fire Nation's most dangerous prisoner. She knew her title would be on the line, but she didn't regret saving her princess from that place.

"Well, what is it? As long as she's still secured at the Boiling Rock we don't have to worry, right?"

"That's just it. I kind of, well, Suki remember when I told you how much Azula's changed?"

Suki nodded. "Yeah, you were saying she couldn't remember her own name or something".

"Well, don't you think she deserves another chance? You know, like, a clean slate. Since she can't remember anything that happened why not help her get on the good track?"

Sokka pushed by his girlfriend until he was inches from the acrobat's face. "What are you talking about, Ty Lee? Are we even talking about the same Azula? That girl's crazy. She almost killed—no, she _did_ kill the world's only hope for peace at Ba Sing Se! If it hadn't been for Katara's little healing water trick, Aang would be dead! It's great that she can't remember anything. Besides Zuko wouldn't dare let her out of her cage".

The girl looked down at her feet.

"Wait," interjected Suki. "Ty Lee, Azula's still at the Boiling Rock, isn't she?"

The girl didn't look up.

"No, Ty Lee, you didn't," Suki said, knowing the girl had done the unthinkable. "You know that Zuko is going to be here any day now, looking for you".

She nodded still unable to look at her.

Finally catching the hint, Sokka threw his hands in the air screaming, "What!? Ty Lee, what were you thinking?"

"Leave her alone, Sokka".

"No, I won't and you shouldn't either, Suki. This is not just some small thing! Ty Lee is still loyal to Azula. How do we know they aren't planning something! She could be planning to break her dad out of jail or overthrow Zuko or start the war on her own or--."

Suki used her signature fan to tap Sokka's head hard enough to shut him up.

"If she _was_ planning something, she wouldn't be here _now_. Would she?"

"No, Ma'am," said Sokka, rubbing the newly forming bruise on his head.

Ty Lee smirked. Then regained her serious composure when Suki turned her attention back to her and asked, "Where is she?"

The girl pointed towards the beach.

"She's hiding in the boat. Look, Suki, I really just wanted to ask a favor. I know Zuko's going to be after us soon, but Azula really needs to rest. We just need a place to stay for the night and we will leave before morning".

"Fine, Ty Lee, she's welcomed to stay, but she is your responsibility, okay?"

The acrobat's face brightened.

"Thank-you so much, Suki. I'll go get her".

Before the Kyoshi leader could respond, Ty Lee made a beeline back for the former princess.


	4. To Be

When she arrived at the beach, Ty Lee noticed that the boat was vacant. No sign of Azula in sight. Beginning to panic, the acrobat cupped her hands around her mouth to elevate her voice.

"Azula!"

No answer.

"Azula!" She repeated.

Once again no answer.

_Oh, no what if she's roamed off and gotten herself hurt?_ The worried Kyoshi warrior searched frantically around the area and even the small sailboat for any evidence of the fire-bender. Instead, she found the yellow melon fruit that she'd offered to the princess before she left to find Suki. The boulder sized fruit had a crudely carved smiley face on it with brown sea weed around its stem.

_What the--?_ She thought picking it up.

"You like it?"

Ty Lee nearly fainted from the sound of the familiar voice. She spun on her heels, clutching the melon to her chest, to face her beaming friend.

"Azula! You scared me!" She exclaimed, "I thought someone had captured you".

The fire-bender leaned her head to the side bashfully.

"I'm sorry. I was lonely. You were gone so long; I decided to make that to pass the time. That one's you. I was looking for another melon to make me".

Ty Lee looked back at the melon. _Oh, I get it._ _The sea-weed is the hair. Hmm, wow my eyes are not that big. _She thought with a smirk. It was really sweet of her princess to do, though so out of her character. She still had to adjust to this new Azula. She was almost child-like.

Smiling back at the princess, she answered, "Aww, it's really cute. I really like it. I was just worried that's all. Just be careful when you're alone, ok?"

Azula shoved her hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her heels and nodded frantically.

"Well, Suki said that we could stay for the night, as long as I watch you. So you have to be on your best behavior for me tonight, alright," she informed the girl, tucking the melon under her arm.

"I will, but Ty-Ty--is it ok if I call you Ty-Ty?"

The acrobat nodded, relieved to hear the princess speak her childhood nickname. Maybe bits of her memory were coming back.

"Don't they hate me too?" She asked in a heart-wrenching tone.

"No, Azula, they don't hate you. They're just cautious about you. Don't worry. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you".

Azula bit her bottom lip then looked to her feet for a moment before leaning closer to Ty Lee until the girls captured one another's lips.

"I trust you," she said after the passion subsided. "You're all I have, aren't you?" She asked, with her head towards the ground.

Ty Lee captured a tear that was escaping with an eyelid. It seemed as if she was falling for the princess all over again. She really couldn't remember when she first fell for her, but she knew that there was no way she could turn away from Ozai's little girl. She lifted the girl's chin so their eyes could meet again. That was all the answer needed. Azula accepted another kiss before they set off towards the village.

Instead of going through the heart of town, Ty Lee led the fire-bender along a secret path outside the village that would end at the hut the Kyoshi warriors shared together. As they neared the hut, they could hear immense laughter coming from the place. Ty Lee guessed that everyone was inside for dinner. Suki believed in forming and maintaining a sisterly bond, so sharing dinner had become a tradition.

"There are a lot of people in there".

Ty Lee faced the girl, immediately noticing the prodigy's nervousness. In an attempt to urge her on, she took the girl's elbow and tried to continue, but Azula wouldn't budge.

"It's ok; it's my leader Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors. They won't hurt you".

Azula's expression did not change.

"I thought it would just be you and me," she softly stated.

"It will, but there is only one entrance. All we'll do is go in, say hi to everyone and then I'll take you to my room".

The prodigy's face softened a bit as she gripped Ty Lee's hand.

"Ok," she said.

Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I trust you".

The words were beginning to sound like a sweet song. She shook her head trying to stay focused. Although Suki had agreed to allow them to stay for the night, she still wasn't sure of what to expect once everyone saw the princess in person. She got her answer as soon as they entered the hut. It was as if they'd walked into a room of statues. Upon seeing them everyone, including Suki, at the dinner table froze and stared. Ty Lee walked briskly towards her bedroom at the very end of the hut; she knew the stares had to be affecting Azula's unstable anxiety because she was even feeling the pressure. She wasn't sure how the princess would react if they didn't hurry. When they arrived in her bedroom, Ty Lee closed the door behind them quickly.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she commented as she took a deep breath.

"They hate me just as I'd thought," the fire-bender muttered under her breath.

Biting her lip as she thought of something to cheer the girl up, Ty Lee took a chance at just pouncing on her friend like she did when they were children, but instead of Azula catching her, they feel onto the green bed that was just big enough for both girls. Azula gave her a questionable look, making the acrobat smile sheepishly.

"Aww, don't tell me you forgot how—how," she stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of those breathtaking eyes looking at her.

The position they were in with Ty Lee straddling the prodigy did not help matters. So many thoughts swirled in the acrobat's mind at that very moment. She was reminded of the three times she and Azula were intimate with one another. Their very first time was in Ba Sing Se. It was an unexpected passion that had overwhelmed them. Azula had just conquered the "Impenetrable City" and she was at the height of her success while Ty Lee witnessed it all and was simply amazed. The second time was also an accident at Ember Island. On the bare floor of her parents' old beach house, Azula had expressed her true feelings so amazingly through each kiss and caress. It was as if they had melded into one. Ty Lee had not expected their third rendezvous that occurred just after the Day of Black Sun. However, unlike the others, this was more of a tumbling match throughout Azula's huge bedroom because both girls had longed to feel the other's warmth again. It was much like the new poppy seeds that all the teenagers were trying. They longed to reach a newer high.

The softness of Azula's fingers tracing her lips brought the acrobat back to reality. Yet, she was still in an awkward position atop the prodigy. To her surprise, Azula gripped her torso firmly. For a moment, Ty Lee thought the girl had completely recovered when she made a face that reminded Ty Lee of their last encounter, causing her to shudder at the thought of the young woman's skillful fingers.

"How, what?" The girl suddenly asked in a voice that made Ty Lee remember that this wasn't the same Azula as two years ago.

She shook her head. _What am I doing? I can't take advantage of her. Yes, I want you, Azula, but not like this. I couldn't bear to look at myself the same._

"How--," Ty Lee racked her brain to remember why she was on top of the princess._ Come on! This is really awkward._ "How TICKLISH you are!" She exclaimed, hoping with everything that the girl really was sensitive, as she dug her fingers into Azula's sides.

Surprisingly, the girl bellowed. _Whew!_ Thought Ty Lee. Before, the former princess would have created a tornado of fire at the thought of anyone trying to tickle her. Unless, of course, you were Ozai, but unfortunately even he was too concerned with his own attempts at world domination rather than his troubled daughter.

"STOP! Please, Ty Lee!" She nearly screamed with tears streaming down her face.

The acrobat wrapped her arms around the fire-bender's neck and leaned down enough for them to touch noses.

"I love you, Azula," she said.

The fire-bender's smile faded and her eyes filled with a sadness that Ty Lee hadn't seen since the girl was behind bars.

"Why? Why don't you hate me like everyone else? I bet I've done something bad to you too".

Ty Lee swallowed hard. It was true that Azula could say and do some harsh things, but she always felt deep down that out of everyone that the prodigy made contact with, she was probably treated the best. Honestly, she didn't know why she cared for the prodigy the way she did.

_I just do._

She smiled brightly and kissed the prodigy on the tip of her nose, "Can't help it. It's pretty hard to forget about you," she joked.

Azula grinned, bashfully. For several moments, the girls remained in this position and soaked in the other. _You're so beautiful._ Thought Ty Lee as she felt the urge to stroke the prodigy's stomach lightly unintentionally causing a moan to slip from the princess's lips. Ty Lee quickly retracted her hand, getting a questionable look from Azula. _I need to stop this before I do something I'll regret. _She thought getting up from her position, but Azula gripped her hips to stop her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Um, to get us something to eat. I'm starving and I'm sure you are too".

Azula shrugged, "Yeah, I am a little hungry. Do you want me to go with you?"

Ty Lee shook her head. She didn't want to put the girl in that situation again. She had to keep Azula stable if they were to stay on Kyoshi Island for the night. Any discrepancy and Suki would have them immediately tossed in the ocean.

"That's ok. You just get comfortable here and I'll be right back with something to eat".

Azula nodded and turned on her side with her back to the acrobat.

Closing the door behind her, Ty Lee took a deep breath before returning down the hall to confront Suki and the others who had regained their festive moods since she and Azula left their sight. Upon seeing her, the room fell silent and one of the warriors cleared their throat.

Suki gave a shaky smile, "Um, hi Ty Lee, why don't you join us?" she suggested, waving at the plethora of food on the table.

The acrobat placed her fists on her hips. "How could you guys be so mean? You didn't have to sit there and just stare at her like that!" She snapped at all of the girls.

Suki held up her hands. "Hey, calm down, Ty. You're right, we shouldn't have just stared at her the way we did, but she's not exactly a welcomed guest here. Besides how do you know she's really lost her memory?"

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. We're leaving first thing in the morning anyway. If it's ok, can we at least get a decent meal and access to the whirlpool for a bath?"

The Kyoshi Leader agreed to it and Ty Lee quickly stuffed a bag with what she thought to be enough food until they found another source again; then returned to her princess.

The princess had not moved from her place when Ty Lee returned this time. Thinking the firebender was asleep, the acrobat tried to stealthily creep into the room, yet the princess's keen senses were still in tact and she lifted her head, shooting a quick, defensive glance towards the door.

"It's just me, Princess," said Ty Lee.

Azula nodded and sat up in the bed with her legs crossed as she watched Ty Lee prepare their plates.

"You know, Suki gave us access to the whirlpool behind the hut for a bath. I'm sure you'd just love that wouldn't you? After all, it has been nearly two years since you've had any pampering".

Azula nodded. "I would like that, but will it just be the two of us this time?" She inquired.

Ty Lee nodded. She hated how Suki and the others had treated Azula when they entered, but the princess wasn't exactly a bed of sweet memories for them.

_Still. They shouldn't be so judgmental._

After eating their fill, the girls could hardly wait to soak in the whirlpool underneath the starry night.

"Wow, it's gorgeous out here!" Ty Lee commented with her arms wrapped behind her head against the rocks lined around the whirlpool.

"Yes, it is," Azula responded with a quick glance at the girl next to her, "I'm glad that I'm here with you, Ty-Ty".

Ty Lee grinned bashfully. She couldn't help loving the flattery. Unlike the many boys who worshipped the ground she walked on, she was a pure sucker for Azula's compliments, no matter how rare they were.

"Oh, stop it, Azula. You know how I get--,"

She stopped suddenly, noticing Azula lift an eyebrow and move towards the acrobat as if she was about to hear some juicy gossip.

"Um, are you ok, Azula?" She asked.

"You were saying?" She asked in a voice that sounded dangerously familiar. "How do you get, Ty Lee?"

The acrobat thought back to Suki's comment about whether Azula had actually lost her memory.

"Um, well, I just like when you compliment me that's all," she covered, looking away from the prodigy.

There was silence for a brief moment.

"Oh, well, you deserve it," she said sounding somewhat disappointed.

Ty Lee wasn't sure of what to say.

"Um, well, I'm clean. Are you ready for bed?" She asked awkwardly.

Azula nodded reaching for a towel to cover herself. Ty Lee did the same and the girls returned to the hut. After tucking the prodigy in her side of the bed, Ty Lee gave her a small kiss on the cheek before hopping in her side. As her eyes dimmed, the acrobat felt a slender arm move across her belly.

"Good night, Ty Lee," said Azula in her sweet voice.

"Good night, Azula".

**I'm not totally happy with this chapter. I may work on it more at some later date, but as for now, it serves its purpose. :)**


	5. Saving You

_The lights, the colors, the amazing looks from the crowd, what else could a girl ask for? All eyes were plastered to the acrobat standing high above the crowd on a balancing beam. Ty Lee took a deep breath. There was no need to be nervous. She'd done this stunt countless times. It was just like eating, she was born knowing how to do it. Yet, this would be her first performance in front of the Fire Nation princess and Azula demanded perfection because she was worth it. Ty Lee knew her performance had to be as solid and flawless as the fire-bender's form. _

_Don't think about it. Just do it! With that thought, she switched hands on the beam to the spectator's gasps in awe. Suddenly, she felt the support beginning to give within her wrists' joints. Slightly panicking, she attempted to switch wrists again, but failed. The last she saw was a burning net ablaze before her eyes when her body was twisted by strong, but slender arms around her torso; she looked up to see her savior's face, but the golden eyes were affixed towards its destination beyond them as she used her feet as propulsions to get them to safety. Once on the ground, Ty Lee wrapped her trembling arms around her heroine for a moment before releasing and attempting to speak, but the princess laid tender fingers on the girl's lips._

_"It's ok. You're a little shook up"._

_Ty Lee leaned in to kiss the princess. Azula gave a twisted grimace, reminding the girl that they were amongst others._

_"S-Sorry, Azula, guess I got a little carried away," she said. _

_Azula shrugged giving a smirk and then something happened. The princess's eyes bulged as if she was in shock. _

_"Wha-What is it, Azula?" asked the acrobat, but the princess only moved her lips without a sound as she leaned forward, falling limp onto Ty Lee's shoulder. The acrobat lifted a hand to grab at the princess's head and was horrified at the sight of blood painting her palm a deep red. She tussled at the princess's garments to see a knife lodged within the girl's back._

_"Oh, Azula! Who?" She searched frantically around the dark room._

_The circus had dissipated into four walls of dark abyss. Taking the knife in hand, she yanked it from the princess's flesh and laid her on her back. The girl's eyes were rapidly dimming._

_"No, Azula! Don't die on me! I promise I'll save you!" She screamed._

_The princess moved her lips slowly and her voice barely audible answered, "I. trust. You," just before the light in her eyes faded completely._

_"No, no, no! I can't do this alone, Azula!" she yelled with tears streaming from her eyes as she clutched Azula's head to her chest._

_"Hmph! Circus Freak, you can't even save yourself. How are you going to save her? I'm so pretty! Look, I can walk on my hands!"_

_She knew the voice and turned to come within inches of Mai's shuriken aimed for her face. Instead it hacked off half of her pony-tail._

_"Mai, how could you?"_

_Mai opened her mouth to speak, but Zuko's voice was heard instead of her own._

_"Azula is a threat to the Fire Lord, therefore, she must be dealt with"._

_"What? But--Mai…"_

_She was cut off by a ball of flame aimed straight towards her._

_"Azula, I failed. I'm so sorry," she stated, a final tear falling from her face as she watched the ball of flame close in. "I couldn't save you"._

Suddenly, there was water, so much water. She was drowning. Ty Lee jumped up from her sleep screaming, "I'm sorry!"

Arms snaked themselves around her shoulders to calm her.

"Wake up, Ty-Ty. You were dreaming!"

The acrobat turned promptly to the direction of the beautiful voice. Azula stared at her with concerned, wide eyes.

"Oh, Princess, you're ok!" she exclaimed, grabbing the princess's head and yanking it towards her for a hard kiss. Both girls moaned as Ty Lee forced her tongue between the other girl's teeth to wrap around Azula's own as if wrestling with it. She felt the prodigy's skilled fingers grip her muscular thigh firmly. She knew they were dangerously close to losing control, but she didn't want to stop. She had Azula. Azula had her and she would protect her princess at whatever cost.

"Um, Ty Lee?"

The voice was distant as if in her head, so she ignored it and continued to kiss and caress her princess's small frame.

"Ty Lee".

This time the voice was distinct. It was definitely Suki. The acrobat broke the kiss abruptly and turned to see the disgusted Kyoshi warrior in the doorway. Ty Lee grinned, sheepishly, at her and looked up at Azula, who licked her lips lustfully, scanning the acrobat's face. She was obviously not deterred by the warrior's presence.

_There's no way to explain this one," _thought the acrobat_._

The position the two were in with Azula atop her and both girls stripped to their undergarments made it obvious what they were up to. Plus, by the look on her face, Ty Lee was sure the Kyoshi Leader had seen the girls kissing.

Ty Lee gestured for Azula to get up and put on the green robe she'd set out for them last night and the princess reluctantly did so. Ty Lee did the same.

"I'll be back," she told the prodigy.

The girl nodded and took a seat by the window with her back to them. Ty Lee led Suki away from the doorway.

"I guess you really don't know a person, huh?" Suki joked, scratching her head.

Ty Lee felt her face flush. How was she going to explain this?

"Um, well, it's kinda hard to explain--," she started.

Suki raised an eyebrow.

"Spare me. We really don't have time. Zuko's men are here".

"Damnit!" Ty Lee mumbled under her breath. Zuko wasted no time trying to hunt them down. "Ok, Azula and I will go south while you guys stall them," she directed, turning to grab her friend when Suki's hand caught her shoulder and spun her back.

"No, Zuko's with them. He knows you guys are here," Suki pointed out, "He wants you both in his presence now or he's threatening military force against the island".

"_Ok_, you guys are the Kyoshi _Warriors_. You are sworn protectors of the island, _right_?"

Suki shook her head. "True, but under any other circumstance, Azula's our enemy. We won't risk war for her".

Ty Lee's eyes widened. Was Suki leaving them to defend for themselves? For a moment, she thought on the Boiling Rock incident and how Azula must have felt when she and Mai, as she saw it, betrayed her. It hurt. She fought her tears before asking, "What are you saying, Suki? We're sisters, remember? I'm still a Kyoshi Warrior. We stick by one another."

Suki's expression hardened as she replied.

"I can't believe you, Ty Lee! I've stuck my neck out enough for you and your crazy girlfriend already. You and I both know that there is more than enough reason for her to be _underneath_ the jail. You're right about one thing. You took an oath as the rest of us to protect this island, so it's either the island you swore to protect or Azula," she then leaned closer and placed both hands on Ty Lee's shoulders. "I understand you two are close, but you need to turn Azula in. As long as she's around, you are going to be at risk. Do it now and get your life back".

_My life,_ thought Ty Lee. _I've known Azula most of my life. I swore to protect the island, but who's going to protect Azula?_

_"You're all I have, aren't you?"_

Her voice played over and over inside Ty Lee's head. Clutching her fists until her knuckles hurt, the acrobat made her decision.

"Ok, let me talk to Azula".

Suki smiled genuinely.

"You're doing the right thing, Ty Lee".

With that, they parted ways; Suki heading back towards the beach to tell Zuko and the acrobat returning to her princess.

*********************************************************************

Meanwhile, all of the waiting was making the Fire Lord Zuko angrier by the second. He had barely slept the night before. The dawn could not have come faster. Today, he would finish off his sister before everyone's eyes and announce himself as the only surviving child of Sozin and Roku.

_I will officially regain my honor._ He thought as he stepped onto the island from his flying machine.

The people of Kyoshi Island were huddled together in fear at the fire lord's presence. As he neared them, they would scurry away on either side of him and stare in wonder.

"I'm in search of the former Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. I know that she is being harbored here. Turn her over or face the wrath of the fire lord".

The town was deathly silent. Lord Zuko smirked.

"Well, since you won't bring her to me. I'll just have to find her by force. General Han, take your men and search every nook and cranny for the princess".

"Yes, Sir," said the man as he and his men began to march through each home and shop of the village.

"Wait, Zuko!"

He turned to see Suki before him. _How dare she not bow to me? I'm the Fire Lord!_

"It is Lord Zuko to you, Peasant!" yelled one of his generals.

Suki grimaced before bowing to him. "I'm sorry, _Lord_ Zuko, but please call your soldiers back. The princess is on her way now," she said, pointing a manicured finger towards the hut the female warriors shared.

Lord Zuko twitched his nose. _I don't take orders._ He thought. Instead of calling the men back, the fire lord waited for his sister to appear. Several moments passed and Suki began to get antsy. The fire lord noticed her nervousness and questioned it.

"Hmm, maybe Ty Lee's not the only traitor. It seems the entire Kyoshi clan is a band of traitors".

The Kyoshi Leader's eyes widened.

"No, Zuko, we only serve Kyoshi Island as best we can--,"

"THEN WHERE IS SHE!" He bellowed, walking closer to the Kyoshi Leader.

"Leave her alone, Zuko, she has nothing to do with this".

The fire lord turned to see Ty Lee's short, muscular frame standing merely a few feet away from him completely dressed in her warrior get-up. Smirking, he crossed his arms around his chest.

"What's this? You're giving up so easily? I was kind of enjoying the chase".

"Azula is gone. She's escaped the island on a small boat. I can't let you hurt her anymore, Zuko," said the circus freak calmly.

The fire lord clenched his teeth. Then a thought occurred to him, making him chuckle. A confused Ty Lee gave him a questionable look.

"Oh, well, I guess the chase continues. No problem. I'll find her soon enough, but for now let's attend to your punishment".

He caught the circus freak flinch a bit, but stood fast. _Hmm…she's serious about putting her worthless life on the line for Azula. She's so stupid. My sister would never have put her own life on the line for anyone._

"You know, Mai and I never thought you'd go this far. What do you have to say for yourself, Ty Lee?"

The acrobat lowered her head.

"Tell Mai, I'm sorry," she then looked back towards the fire lord with defiant eyes. "But, I don't regret anything. You know Azula's condition. No one deserves to be treated that way. You wouldn't have done those things to your mother!"

Lord Zuko felt his anger burst. Ty Lee had done the unthinkable. Everyone in the Fire Nation knew how much Fire Lady Ursa meant to him and this wretch compares her to Azula? How dare her! "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" He then raised his right fist creating a massive fireball, yet just as he was about to teach the smart-mouth circus clown a lesson, he noticed a long haired figure charging towards him to his left. Sensing who the figure was Fire Lord Zuko dislodged his fireball directly at the figure's face stopping it in its tracks. The sound of Ozai's prodigy wailing in intense pain caused the fire lord's heart to harden. His blood boiled as the princess fell to her knees using her cloak to cease the flames burning the right side of her face.

"Zuko! You monster!" screamed Ty Lee, throwing herself atop the princess in an attempt to muffle her cries.

The fire lord felt no remorse for his actions.

_Suffer, Azula. All of the suffering you caused my mother and me._

Although he wanted to finish the job right there, the fire lord knew his destiny was not to be that easy.

_Defeating my sister while she's wounded won't prove a thing._

"Not so perfect, now, are you, Azula?" He said with a chuckle, crossing his arms again.

The princess only groaned in pain, gripping her face.

"Aww…it won't hurt for long. By tomorrow you should be ok--."

"Zuko, have you lost your mind?" asked Suki. "You know Aang wouldn't approve of this!"

Fire Lord Zuko shot her a look that silenced the Kyoshi Leader.

"The Avatar has nothing to do with this," he growled then turned his attention back to a fuming Ty Lee hovering over his sister as if daring him to strike again.

"Don't worry. I'm done for the day, but I have a proposition for you, Circus Freak," he began, waving a hand for General Han to call back his men. "I will give you and Azula five sunrises and sunsets. By the sixth sunrise, you should be back in the Fire Nation and Azula and I will settle this in a final Agni Khai".

"No, Azula doesn't remember how to fire-bend! It wouldn't be fair!"

The fire lord smirked. "It's not a request, Circus Freak. I will leave the two of you alive for five days, but by day six either you two are back or I'll find you again and I won't be so gentle. Got it?"

The acrobat gave a small nod.

"Just please leave," she whimpered.

_Hmph! Weak. _Thought Zuko as he and his men boarded the balloon to leave the island. _I'm so close, Mother. I know you will be proud of me. Rest well, your daughter will join her father very soon, but it's fun letting her suffer for a while._

He smirked again as the balloons lifted, leaving his sister where she was most useful, beneath his feet.

**Hmm…could use some work. I'm trying my best not to make Zuko seem too flat, but I need him to be a believable antagonist. Also, I wrestled with whose viewpoint to put this event in. I think Zuko's viewpoint gave the punch needed. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Aftermath

_**Special thanks to my awesome beta buddy for keeping me in line with this plot and making sure it flows nicely...enjoy**_

**QueenTy**

_"I couldn't save you_."

Although the young acrobat's intentions were to comfort her lover, Ty Lee clung to Azula's head to solace herself as well. The guilt was growing too much to bear. If she had just told Azula to wait in the boat that they were going to use to leave the island maybe this wouldn't have happened. Instead,she'd told the princess to hide amongst the crowd and watch.

_I might as well had told Zuko exactly were she was._ She winced at the thought.

None of that mattered now. What mattered was that instead of helping matters like she hoped to do she'd worsened them. Now, Azula had to face Zuko in another Agni Kai and, by his tone, only one of Ozai's children was going to make it out alive this time. On top of it all, Azula had completely snapped from the impact of the fireball that Zuko intentionally aimed towards the prodigy's face. Her bone-chilling cries reminded Ty Lee of the girl's time in prison. The screams were agonizing

_I can't let him hurt you again. I won't!_ The acrobat thought, wiping her own tear-streaked face with her forearm while simultaneously stroking the now softly sobbing princess's hair with the opposite hand.

After Zuko's departure, the town's citizens had formed an angry circle around them, shouting obscenities and spitting at them. Some even took pleasure in hearing Azula's wails.

"Good riddance! It's about time the Fire Lord punished that crazy witch!" one man yelled.

As if they'd rehearsed it, right after the acrobat said this, Suki and the other warriors jumped between them and the angry mob. Immediately, they assumed their fighting-stance,waiting for the slightest hint of defiance from anyone_._

"Everyone, return to your homes. We can handle this," the Kyoshi leader demanded calmly.

The first man eyed her suspiciously. "Handle it, huh? I'll show you how to handle it!" With that, he reached in the bag slung over his shoulder to reveal a knife.

However, before he could aim the knife in their direction, Suki flung a boomerang at his wrist. It hit it before returning to her. The man howled in pain and was scooped up by the collar by the quick leader.

"Quiet! You should be ashamed of yourself," she scolded letting him fell to the ground

Instead of responding, the man scrambled to his feet, rubbing his swollen wrist as he turned to follow the rapidly dispersing crowd that was being escorted back to their homes by the other warriors. Suki was left with the girls. As she walked over to the acrobat she was beaming with pride_._

"Thank-you," the girl practically mumbled.

The Kyoshi leader's smile faded. "No need. They had no right to say those things."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and did not respond. This was coming from the same girl who was about to hand over Azula's head on a silver platter.

Suki sighed, observing Ty Lee's gentle kisses against Azula's exposed neck. Somewhere between the crowd's riot and the warriors' appearance, the princess had fainted. Yet, Ty Lee continued to gaze upon the girl with loving eyes as if it were just the two of them. Suki realized that there was more to this "relationship" than Ty Lee had let on.

_How could she love that deranged girl?_ the warrior wondered.

"Ty Lee, how long have you felt this way about Azula?"

"Why do you care?" the acrobat responded, coldly, surprising Suki.

"Well, um, I just didn't…think, you know, I mean, boys ado--,"

"Adore me." she interrupted. "I know, I get that all the time," she said with a hint of irritation in her voice. "But Azula's not like any boy or any other person. She's just…well, Azula. She's brave, cunning, so powerful and of course, dangerous, but there is so much more to her. No one knows what I know about her. Her dreams, her aspirations, her troubles, even her fears," she looked at Suki with tearful eyes. "She trusted me, Suki! And I betrayed her!" She sniffed before continuing_**,**_ "I-I was her right-hand woman. I was her best friend to everyone else, but we were much more than that. Not even Mai knew exactly how close we were." She then gave a half-hearted chuckled and looked off towards the ocean. "I remember, after the drill incident, Mai told me I was stupid for jumping into that 'wall of sludge juice' for Azula sake. It's funny because, honestly," she paused for a moment. "I don't know what I wouldn't do for her."

Suki nodded. Sokka had told her about how Azula and her comrades had attempted to drill through the great wall of Ba Sing Se and how Ty Lee had tried to fight them off but was conquered by Katara's water-bending. However, there was no denying that the last statement alarmed the Kyoshi leader. Had Ty Lee forgotten about how ruthless the former princess had once been? Cold and unyielding, she'd thrown the acrobat and her gifted knife-thrower friend in jail for what could have been forever if Aang hadn't defeated the Phoenix King and Zuko hadn't defeated his sister! How could Ty Lee be so forgiving to someone like that? Instead of speaking her thoughts, Suki tried to comfort the young acrobatic master by reaching over to touch the girl's shoulder. For a moment, Ty Lee didn't seem to mind or notice the gesture until**, **to Suki's dismay, she suddenly snapped.

"Get your hand off me!" she yelled, standing with the limp princess held tight in her arms.

"It was YOU who did this to her," she said, gently moving her lover's head to reveal the burned flesh along the right side of her face. Ironically, the scar was a near perfect match to that of her sibling's, though it was positioned on the opposite side of her face from her brother's.

Suki brought her hands to her mouth. She did not know the blow Zuko had dealt was so serious.

"Oh, Ty, I'm sorry. I just thought it was best if we…"

"You thought wrong. If you'd just stalled them like I told you to do, this wouldn't have happened! Now, I've got to leave. Azula and I only have five days to figure this entire thing out."

"But it's dangerous on these oceans. Give me just a day and I'll have a much sturdier boat prepared with food for you to take wherever you're going," she said, trying to redeem herself with the acrobat.

However, Ty Lee shook her head. "Thank-you, but no.I need to find a fire-bending master as quickly as possible and hopefully start Azula's training as soon as she wakes up. And maybe, if I'm lucky, I can find a healer for that scar."

Suki immediately caught the acrobat's tone and decided not to pursue the subject further, but she did point out that the only masters now were Zuko and Iroh. "You know that Iroh is going to support his nephew. He'll probably have Azula killed on sight."Ty Lee looked down at her friend, her bottom lip quivering at the thought.

_They'll have to kill me first._

"Then I'll just have to find the Avatar." With that, she left for the boat docked on the south part of the island.

*********************************************************************

_Dear Mai,_

_I'm sorry this letter is arriving so late at night, but the days have been long with all of the meetings between the four nations. Preparations are moving slowly but surely, though. I hope things are faring well with your family. I miss you. However, I must ask that you not return to the Fire Nation at this time. I cannot expound on the details, but it is very much in your best interest to stay in Omashu until I send for you. I know I will regret this, but believe me; it is in your best interest._

_Love,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Mai re-read the letter from her fiancé. Why would it be in her best interests to stay in Omashu? Since becoming Fire Lord, Zuko had begun to change. Although he still worked hard with the other nations to restore balance, it was obvious that the issue was beginning to become less important to him. He had begun to obsess about his mother and his lineage. _Everything_ revolved around his lineage as Roku's and Sozin's descendant. Mai couldn't have a single night alone with him anymore without the young ruler bringing up the subject.

She recalled a night they'd spent together on Ember Island recently. The sun was just above the ocean water at dawn. They had slept outside for the night and the previous day at the beach had been wonderful. Suddenly, the fire lord burst out in laughter. She remembered being startled by this, but before she could do anything Zuko stood up**.**

"Ha!" Zuko exclaimed. "Ozai claimed he had the right to be the Phoenix King. I'm the product of the Avatar and Sozin; if anyone had the birthright, it would be me".

The declaration startled her, but instead of responding the knife-slinger only chuckled nervously, hoping it was just a meaningless joke. Now, she wondered if that comment may have had something to do with this letter. Then again, there were the girls.

"My best interest, huh?"

Mai knew very well about Zuko's infidelities while she was away. Up until now, it hadn't bothered her because she was sure that she'd sealed the position of Fire Lady.

_No matter, now, though, _she thought, crumpling the paper and tossing it into the ocean. She had already boarded the ship on her way back to the Fire Nation capital.

"My best interest is being your wife soon, dearest," she said to herself, taking her shuriken and using it to clean beneath her long fingernails.

When the ship made landfall Mai went straight to the palace. It was filled with its usual hustle and bustle. It was late so she hoped to find Zuko in his chambers.

"Mai," a familiar voice called.

She spun on her heels to be greeted with a strong hug from her noble fiancé. Surprised at the informal gesture, she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him.

"I got your letter, but I was already here," shel ied.

Zuko kissed her forehead, but it felt rehearsed.

"That's ok. I'm glad you're here. Come with me."

"What's going on, Zuko?" she questioned, allowing him to lead the way to his room and onto his bed.

"I'll tell you in due time," he said, as he took her exposed neck between his lipsand crawledatop her.

Although his touches were pleasurable, Mai felt there was something off about the fire lord and was too curious to be in the mood for intimacy.

"Wait, tell me what's going on, now, Zuko," she commanded, carefully pushing him away.

His eyes narrowed for a moment as if suspicious of her.

"Azula's escaped," he said plainly.

"What? How?" Last the knife-slinger had heard, Azula was barely in her right mind, so how could she think of a way to escape?

"Thanks to your friend Ty Lee," answered the fire lord.

Mai gasped. That didn't sound like her good friend. Ty Lee was too gentle to suddenly betray her country like that. Then something occurred to her.

_This isn't just any person. It's Azula._

She had yet to understand why Ty Lee was so stupid when it came to the Fire Nation's former princess. Then again, there were times when Azula would do some stupid things for Ty Lee's sake. Like when she chose to face the Avatar and his buddies alone during the Day of Black Sun. It was a stupid and risky move especially since she would be completely powerless when she faced them.

_"I need you ladies to take care of things on top_,_" she had said, mainly referring to the acrobat._

_"But Azula, you need us to help you. I can still protect you_._" _T_he acrobat had practically begged. _

Oh, Brother,_ Mai thought and left the princess's bedroom before she hurled. Yet, unknown to the girls, she had heard Azula's response on her way out. It was incredibly passionate, or as passionate as could be for Azula, and softly spoken, yet just loud enough for the knife-slinger to hear._

_"This is different from our other missions, Ty-Lee. The Avatar and his buddies are expecting to find my father, so I'll have the element of surprise on my side. Besides, I can't lose my favorite warrior."_

Mai knew then that her friends were much closer than she'd thought.

"No matter**,** because after five days I will be the last," Zuko said interrupting her thoughts.

Mai did not understand the phrase at first, but it didn't take her long to put the pieces together.

"Zuko, what do you mean?"

"You heard me," said the young man, placing his hands behind his head. "I will be the last. I will be the Phoenix King."

"Zuko! What about the other nations?"

"That's why it was in your best interest to stay in Omashu."

Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all the trouble Zuko and the Avatar's friends had gone through to stop Ozai's power craze_**. **__Now,_ power crazed Zuko seemedto have lost his mind in the same place as his dad. The worst part was that he was beginning to remind her of another Azula.

"Why, Zuko? All the work you and the others did and you're just going to throw all that away?" she asked, watching the fire lord stand and walk onto his balcony. He hesitated before answering.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, Mai. You never understand. You never see the big picture. This is what my mother saw coming. It was my divine right to rule the four nations. I didn't understand it until recently. I am of direct lineage from the avatar and Sozin, the master of all the elements and the Fire Nation's greatest ruler".

_Not this again,_ thought Mai.

"So is Azula," she said, completely bursting whatever bubble Zuko had placed himself in.

The fire lord spun around almost instinctively with savage eyes aimed towards her.

"Who gives a damn about her!?" he yelled.

Mai didn't respond.

"Azula has no allies. Everyone she's ever known hates her now. Who could possibly care enough about her to be a threat? Who would stand in my way…?" As his voice trailed off, Mai knew what he was thinking.

"Ty Lee," he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Mai smirked a little. If it were up to Ty Lee, the princess would be in the Fire Lord's quarters having afternoon tea like nothing happened.

"Hmph…I can easily take care of her," she heard him say.

The remark caught her off guard.

"But, Zuko, what about your quest? Didn't you learn anything? If only Iroh were here, he'd be so disappointed…" Mai tried to reason, but Zuko obviously was in his own thoughts.

The Fire Lord smirked. He'd learned much on his quest to find his purpose. He now knew that his purpose was not only to unite the four nations, but rule over them as their top overseer. Someone had to maintain order, Aang was too sensitive to do it and he was the child of the avatar and Sozin, so it was only natural for him to claim the title, yet how could he do that when Azula was still lurking and threatening the hope of the world? She was a direct threat to his destiny, the same destiny his mother had seen and had risked her freedom to save. It all came together now, he understood.

"Hmm…Ty Lee could pose a bit of a problem, but I'm sure you could take care of that easily, right, My Love?" He said, turning to face the girl.

Mai's eyes widened. What had happened to Zuko? Was he really implying she hurt her best friend? After all, the acrobat had saved her life when she stood against Azula at the Boiling Rock prison. Mai could still recall Ty Lee's heart-wrenching sobs after they were imprisoned.

_"Oh, Sozin, what have I done!?" The acrobat cried out between sobs as she huddled in a corner of the small cell she and Mai shared with her arms wrapped around her knees, pulling them close to her body as if she was attempting to disappear._

_Although she was still somewhat distraught herself, Mai made an attempt to console the broken acrobat by cautiously reaching her hand out to touch the girl's elbow. She was even surprised when Ty Lee had risked her own life to save her from the princess's wrath impending on her less than four hours ago. Since the Day of Black Sun, Ty Lee and Azula had been inseparable and she'd noticed how Azula had begun to act "human" whenever the silly acrobat was around. More than once, she and Zuko had caught the two actually sharing a laugh by the pond, but whenever there was a slight hint of her father's or anyone else's presence, the princess would resume her noble and general-like image._

_She had wanted to ask what was really going on between the two, but now wasn't the time. She needed to comfort Ty Lee before the girl cried herself to death._

_"You did what you had to do, Ty, believe me, Azula had it coming. You know she'd gotten out of hand. Maybe now, she'll calm down. Just give it time, you'll see…"_

_The acrobat angrily yanked her elbow out of Mai's reach. _

_"You don't understand! She needs me!" she screamed, then in a failed attempt to mumble, yet loud enough for Mai to hear she said, "I need her"._

Mai did not respond to her then, but she knew that the pain of betraying Azula was incredibly hard for Ty Lee to bear, yet she did it because her fragile heart knew it was the right thing to do. Mai knew she owed more than her life to her friend and not even Zuko could change that.

"No, Zuko, I can't. I owe Ty Lee too much. You know this," she responded.

Zuko nodded, but did not falter in his pursuit to recruit her.

"How about this, if you bring Azula back to me alive, you are guaranteed the spot as Fire Lady".

Mai's eyes flinched a bit. Although he had claimed her as his fiancé in private, Zuko still had until his eighteenth birthday to pick any girl he wished to be his new wife and Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. There was no doubt that she wanted the spot. Still, she refused to be pawned.

"Oh, Sweetie, you're going to have to do better than that," she bluffed hoping he was doing the same.

Zuko rubbed his chin for a moment and did not respond. Instead he pointed towards the city and calmly stated.

"So this is how you treat your country? I ask you to do one simple thing and you reject me for an enemy of the world. Hmm…guess that makes you a traitor. I wonder what your family would think of your banishment from this nation on the grounds of treason? Even better, what would they say when they are imprisoned in Omashu as co-conspirators to the fall of their nation? You know, earth prisons are known to be the cruelest. Shall I go on?"

_Bastard, _Mai thought. Zuko knew her family's reputation meant everything to her and she was just as much a nationalist as Azula, so the thought of her countrymen considering her a traitor was unbearable. She did not comment, only looked ahead with her normal expressionless gaze.

Zuko shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I guess that's a…"

"Yes." She interrupted him solemnly.

"Good. Good, but we have all of tomorrow to discuss this matter, for now come, let's finish what we started," he cooed, licking his lips lustfully as he took her into his arms.


	7. Eyes of the Storm

**I felt the need to add another disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender also mucho gracias a mi beta**

**Hope you all like, let me know what you think.**

"Azula, please wake-up!" Ty Lee begged the unconscious princess, whose head had been resting on the acrobat's legs since they'd set sail from Kyoshi Island.

The small-statured girl had been rowing the tiny sailboat for hours with little help from the wind. Kyoshi Island had long since faded out of sight and it was nearly nightfall. On top of this, there was no other landmass in sight.

_Why didn't I think to get a map?_ the acrobat thought between strokes.

She had been in such a hurry to get away from Kyoshi Island that the thought never occurred to her to grab a map. Now, she had no idea of their whereabouts. However, she did have enough food to last them a couple days if it isrationed correctly. The night soon settled in and the wind had strengthened enough to allow them to drift along with the water's current. Ty Lee took this opportunity to get some much need rest. She strapped the oars onto the sides of the boat and rubbed her aching biceps before softly stroking the ragged hair out of the princess's face, revealing the red scar.

"If only the real Azula were back. Zuko would've wet his pants," she joked to the sleeping beauty.

_"Long Feng has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all, I will snap it out."_

_It was hilarious watching those big, " muscle-ly" Dai Li agents nearly crumble at the small-framed girl's threat._

_"Wow, Azula. I love how confident you are," the acrobat stated when it was just the three of them in the throne room, awaiting King Kuei's arrival. Ty Lee was at the princess's right and Mai at the left. They were all disguised as Kyoshi warriors so the king would__trust__them_.

_Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh, Agni, why don't you just kiss her feet? I'm sure you're getting tired of kissing her a--" _

_"Excuse me!? Who asked you?" the acrobat snapped back. Meanwhile, Azula, who was __seated at the throne, was quite amused by the girls' bickering._

_"I mean, seriously, Azula, don't you see the way she's kissing up?"_

_Azula raised an eyebrow and propped her elbow up on the armchair. With her head resting on her palm, she leaned towards the acrobat._ _Their lips were almost touching_**; **_Ty Lee held her breath. _

_Is she really going to kiss me here? In front of Mai? She could feel her heart pounding against her chest like the Avatar's bison was stomping on it. _Have I been that obvious? _Did_ Azula feel the same? _Something in her was sure Azula felt as she did, but of course the princess would never show her true feelings._ But why would she tell me her secrets? Why would she treat me the way she does when we're alone?_ Her thoughts were spinning so much__that she began to feel dizzy. A sly grin crept across the princess's lips as if she'd been reading the acrobat's mind and was entertained by her thoughts._

_"I know and I love it," she finally answered before pulling away._

Ty Lee shook her head. She had to keep focused. Anything could happen in the dark.

_Things always happen when you let your guard._ Azula's voice warned her in her Azula was unconscious, it was up to her to keep things together and get them to land. _But it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap,_ thought the acrobat, feeling her eyes closing.

After what seemed like a few moments, Ty Lee was suddenly stunned awake when a flash of lightening whirled into the sky, followed by a roar of thunder.

_No, anything but this!_ Ty Lee hurried to grab the edge of the boat in an attempt to steady its violent rocking. The wind howled and blewthrough her hair, letting her know that the storm was approaching fast. The small boat shook so violently that it nearly toppled multiple times, but the acrobat was able to hang on. Then she remembered her unconscious lover. When she turned back to check for her the princess had vanished from the boat.

"Azula!" she screamed. It was so dark. Ty Lee couldn't tell where the sky ended and the water began.

Ty Lee felt panic rising in her stomach as she yelled the princess's name again while frantically searching the dark, watery abyss around her for any hints of noise, bubbles or signs as to the girl's whereabouts.

_I can't let this happen. We've come too far!_ the acrobat thought.

Although she had no clue where the princess was within the turbulent water's depths, the young girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she prepared to dive. She knew waiting any longer would hurt her chances of finding the prodigy. After quickly and silently praying for Agni's protection, she stretched her limbs and pushed off the sailboat with all the force she could muster as she shot like a torpedointo the ocean. She could feel the water's pressure against her ears as soon as she broke through the waves, making her head convulse with intense pain, but she refused to let it disrupt her mission. Ty Lee used her arms and legs to feel for Azula's body. After what seemed like an eternity of useless groping around with no sign of hope, the acrobat's attention turned to her to her lungs, which were crying for air. Growing desperate, she attempted to swim deeper when her lungs started to burn due to lack of oxygen, forcing the acrobat to turn around and rush towards the surface. Ty Lee hadn't known how far she had dived and the surface seemed to slip further out of her reach despite how hard she swam towards it. She couldn't prevent the panic attack that caused her to pass out only mere feet from the surface.

However, just before the attack, the acrobat could've sworn on Agni's fiery grave that she felt a long, slender arm wrap itself firmly around her bare waist pulling her to safety. When Ty Lee awakened, she felt as though her head would explode. She reached up to place a palm on her throbbing forehead, hoping to stop the sensation. Her gray eyes turned their attention upward. The sky was still dark and sinister as before.

"Careful, it may take your body a little while to recuperate completely. After all, you went a while without air."

The acrobat knew the voice of her princess immediately and her eyes snapped open in surprise and relief to see her lover kneeling before her. They were back in the sailboat, the sail damaged from the storm. The lightning was still as intense as before and it had begun to rain, but the boat, for the most part, was stable.

"Azula! How did you--you saved me?" the acrobat asked, still stunned that her princess had survived.

"Quiet!" the prodigy suddenly snapped. Rain from the storm had drenched her hair and body as shekneeled, gazing out at the sharp lightening seemingly dancing around their dark-gray, puffy cloudsin the horizon. It was a magnificent display and it held Azula's attention like a child standing before her first birthday cake. Ty Lee, however, had been taken aback by the hostility of the prodigy's tone. Azula's voice had been confident, precise, strong, direct and unapologetic. Ty Lee couldn't help smiling a bit. She was somewhat relieved to hear the tone again.

"Respect the lightening," the dark-haired girl suddenly said.

Ty Lee scratched her own brunette hair, which was completely out of its braid and now a tangled mess, as she watched the princess stand and walk towards the edge of the boat. The acrobat was afraid the girl would walk off and back into the ocean, but she stopped and stretched her right arm in front of her, extending the five fingers of her right hand. She spoke as if in a trance.

"The ultimate form of fire. Control the light, control the heavens. The divine right to rule lies with the one who holds the heavens."

She paused in her chant, briefly mulling something over when she broke into a horrifying cry to the wind.

"Father! I can do it! I'll show them all! I can control the heavens. Watch me, Father!" she screamed hysterically.

Ty Lee froze in frightened awe as the former Fire Nation princess balled each finger into her palm with the exception of her index and middle fingers, which she pointed overhead towards the heavens.

Seconds after she did this, the clouds above seemed to open at her will and a lightning bolt emerged, shooting directly to her fingertips! Ty Lee gasped, yet continued to watch in awe as the prodigy's fingers grasped the bolt as she yelled to her father to look at her.

"See, Father? I haven't failed you!"

The acrobat could not bring herself to speak as she watched the display. She'd seen Azula shoot lightening many times before, butnever had she seen the prodigy bend lightening directly from the sky! Eternities passed by before something seemed to happen. The bolt Azula had been keeping controlled in her fingers quickly wrapped around the girl's forearm as if she was losing control of it. It was when Azula winced in pain that Ty Lee knew there was something seriously wrong.

_"They got away again," Mai groaned as the girls awaited the carriage to arrive._

_"It's only a matter of time before _they're_ too tired to move. Then we'll have them. We have all night," Azula said, confident as always, as she watched Ty Lee tie her lizard to a nearby tree so it wouldn't escape._

_"Good idea, Azula. You're so good at thinking things through," said the acrobat with her back to them._

_Mai mumbled something under her breath before speaking again, "Call me when the carriage arrives. I'm going to take a walk to breathe. Maybe you should come along, Azula?"_

_Ty Lee rolled her eyes, but the princess did not seem to catch the sarcasm. Instead she waved the girl off._

_"Carry on, I need to think of another 'update' to send to my father concerning the Avatar," she responded._

_At that, Mai slipped her skilled__hands into her sleeves and seemed to glide away from them. Honestly, Ty Lee was glad she had left. She needed to get something off her chest anyway._

_"Azula?" Her back was still turned away._

_"What is it, Ty Lee?"_

_The girl bit her bottom lip to stop its trembling._

_"Well, um, it's nothing, really. But I__noticed you used lightning against the Avatar and his friends tonight."_

_"_Ah, yes, impressive wasn't it?_ My form was nothing less than perfect."_

_Ty Lee could hear the pride in the girl's voice, but her own dripped in__anguish as she spoke. _

_"Yes, of course_**, **_Azula_**,**_ but I was thinking about what you said about using lightning__**, **__remember?"_

_"It's exhilarating. The power in my fingertips was amazing. It's such a strong feeling, Ty Lee--"_

_"But, it's dangerous, Azula! You said it could kill you if you lose control. I don't want you to die!" she blurted out, gasping at what she'd just revealed._

_Instead of an angry response like she'd expected, Ty Lee heard Azula move and soon felt the heat from the prodigy's body against her bare neck and back. Suddenly she felt a single heat sensation creeping up her spine. The pain was _excruciating_, causing her to gasp again and nearly collapse._

_"Are you saying that I'm not good enough, Ty Lee?" the princess whispered in her ear. _

_The girl shook her head. "Huh? N-no, Princess." __She shivered as the sensation intensified. It took her entire being not to faint from the pain._

_"Hmm, it seems you think I can't control it. That I'm going to fail."_

_"Uh, no, of course not, Az--" Again the heat's intensity increased, _feeling so wonderful, yet so painful. She could smell burning flesh, but strange as it seemed, she longed for more.

_"Just in case you forgot, I am the princess of the Fire Nation. I am a child of Sozin. I am destined for greatness. Perfection is expected of me."_

_Ty Lee cringed and a squeak emerged from the pit of her stomach as the pain reached its max. As abruptly as it started, the sensation ceased and the acrobat fell backwards into the princess's arms. When she finally caught her breath, Ty Lee tried to explain herself again. _

_"Oh, Az-Azula, I'm just worried that you'll hurt yourself--."_

_The slick, confident smile appeared on her lips as the acrobat gazed into bright, golden eyes. _

_"I'm nothing less than perfect."_

Although Azula had clearly stressed that she was nothing short of perfect, Ty Lee had always worried about the gifted firebender injuring herself beyond repair. Seeing Azula's face, the acrobat made a desperate move. Despite her pounding head, the girl jumped to feet, curling her fingers into fists and hitting Azula's pressure points. Immediately, the princess fell limp in her arms. Although she knew she was saving the prodigy's life, the action still brought back painful memories of Azula's hurt-filled face at the Boiling Rock. She pulled the girl into an embrace, wrapping a blanket around their bodies as they lay together against the cold boat's floor.

"No! Why did you do that_?!_ The princess screamed; trying desperately to escape the strong hold Ty Lee had around her body. "Let me go! Let me die, please! Let me be with my father!"

Ty Lee held onto the girl for dear life, burying her head into the prodigy's chest while she shrieked. The screaming slowly ceased, only to bereplaced by soft sobs.

"M-my father's g-g-gone. I'm alone. I-I don't deserve to live."

Ty Lee lifted her head from the girl's chest to look up at her. Azula's eyes were fixed on the clouds as if she was looking at something beyond the stars, perhaps even beyond the heavens. Despite heavy raindrops, the girl barely flinched. Ty Lee moved up until her eyes were level with the princess's. She then wrapped her arms gently around the girl's head, allowing her to cry into her own chest for comfort.

"You're wrong, Azula," she whispered. "You're not alone. I'm here. I always will be. I promise."


End file.
